


Ride

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: A fic about the G wagon, even though it's ugly and has terrible fuel economy.





	Ride

Zane pulled off the highway, rolling into one of the many scenic overlooks along Route 1.

He couldn’t remember feeling so happy, so exhilarated. He had spent the last hour in the new car with Heath, laughing, singing, the windows rolled down and the sunroof open, smelling the ocean and Heath’s body spray.

He hopped out of the car and raced to the edge of the viewing area. It was 3am, but the moon was bright and the stars were out, so the Pacific Ocean looked just as vast and beautiful as ever.

After filming earlier that day, Zane and Heath had spent the rest of the day in high spirits, talking and catching up since they had been apart. They had cooked dinner together and chilled on the balcony for hours, not tired at all, just totally immersed in each other’s company. Zane was so in love, it was stupid.

Full of energy and knowing that there was no chance they would fall asleep, Heath suggested that they drive out and catch the sunrise somewhere- something they had always wanted to do. Zane had agreed so fast he had nearly jumped off the balcony. 

Heath joined him by the railing, and they looked out at the ocean. Heath closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the breeze. Zane looked at him and he felt like he was in a music video.  
When Heath opened his eyes, he looked at Zane and smiled. Zane didn’t hesitate to kiss him. It was electric, after being apart, after the incredible day they’d had, after the slump they’d been in the past few months. It almost felt like the very first time.

When they parted they were breathless, Heath’s arms wrapped around Zane’s neck, Zane’s hands on Heath’s waist, pressed impossibly close. 

“You’re really cool, Zane,” Heath murmured, and Zane laughed softly. 

“You’re really cool too, Heath.” Heath kissed him this time, and Zane could feel his blood start to get hot, rushing through him, as Heath’s tongue delved deeper, Heath’s fingers in his hair, tugging. 

“You know…” Heath began, panting, his hands sneaking under Zane’s shirt to dig his nails into Zane’s back.

“Yeah?” Zane answered, latching on to Heath’s neck, biting and licking like he knew Heath loved. It took awhile for Heath to speak again.

“It’s still…a few hours until sun rise…and we haven’t really…tested out the back seat yet…”

Zane growled, giving Heath’s collarbone a nice bite before grabbing his hand and tugging him back to the car.

***

Later, when they could just start to see pink peek over the horizon, Heath slid out of the G wagon, leaving the door open.

Zane watched Heath walk to the railing, his hair disheveled, only in his boxers and Zane’s shirt, unbuttoned so that anyone could see the marks that Zane had left.  
They watched the sun rise.


End file.
